


The Nether Dweller

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gotta live in the here and now, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nether Dweller

"Ummm Guude, we have a problem." Bdubs says, walking into Guude's jungle base. 

"Fuck me... What now?" Guude groans in frustration. There was always something going on that he needed to fix. 

"There's... Something in spawn, I don't know what it is, but its glowing purple. And you should probably check it out." 

"Fine." Guude stood up, walking to meet Bdubs by the door, where he stood. 

They walked in silence for a while, though the silence didn't last long.

"Can you explain what exactly this 'thing' is?" Guude asks, looking sidelong at Bdubs. 

"I don't really know how to, its strange, nothing like I've ever seen before." 

"Right..... This isn't some prank, is it?" 

"No, its not." 

"Suuuuure guy, of course it's not." Guude says sarcastically.

"Have ever lied to you?" 

Guude scoffed. "Yeah." 

"Name one time." 

"Hmmm, lets see, how bout' that one time you said you were going to go home, but you actually went off and pranked me?" 

"So I lie... Occasionally..... But not the point! I ain't lyin' this time."

Guude didn't get to make a smart remark, like he'd wanted to, as a weird structure came into veiw.

"Told ya!" Bdubs remarked, smirking. 

Guude ignored Bdubs and studied the structure. It was made of obsidian, set in a rectangle that was hollow in the middle. But, the middle, it had this purple material, which seemed to swirl and bend, and move like nothing he'd seen before, it mystified him. He reached out to it, letting his hand touch the purple substance, which was like a hologram, as his hand went straight through it. 

"Woah." Guude said in awe. 

"What are we gonna do?" Bdubs asks, pulling Guude from his entranced state.

"I'm not really sure...." 

"What is that thing?" Came a hesitant voice. 

Guude glanced over his shoulder, seeing his shy friend staring at the mysterious thing curiously, his comical 3D glasses resting on top of his head. "We're not sure." He answered.

Kurt was intrigued by it. He walked up to it, examining the structure, and how it was built. "Did someone build this?" He questioned, but quickly reasoned against it. "That can't possibly have been built by one of us. That purple stuff, I've never seen it before, what is it?" He mumbled to himself, putting his hand through the purple substance. "Huh, it looks real, but its like a hologram, but it can't possibly be one, there's no technology, nothing." 

"Should we just leave it to mister science guy over here." Bdubs whispers to Guude, watching Kurt in amusement.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" Guude calls out to Kurt.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurt mumbled, waving his hand dismissively.

Guude and Bdubs laughed and walked away from the strange structure. 

Kurt walked around the structure, studying it, trying to figure out its purpose, continuing to mumble stuff to himself. "Maybe there's something inside of the obsidian that makes the purple stuff appear." He stuck his hand through it again, but this time a lot slower. "Not a hologram." He mumbled, after feeling a weird effect from the purple substance. 

He looked in his inventory and found an apple, which wasn't surprising, there was always random stuff in his inventory. He grabbed the apple and tossed it into the purple stuff. It disappeared the second it came in contact with the purple substance. He looked at it surprised. "Huh... I wonder." He plundered aloud, pulling a block of cobble out of his inventory. He also tossed it into the purple substance, watching curiously as it disappeared. 

He looked around at the buildings that surrounded, seeing if anyone were around, for he had an idea, that might not be too smart, but it was for science! But, as he stepped toward the structure, a man materialized inside of it, stepping out and running into Kurt. Kurt shot backwards, stumbling, but somehow managing to stay on his feet. 

"Who? How?" He rambled out, finding it hard to speak as he took in the man who stood before him.

He was really tan, much tanner than Pause, and he was an Indian, his eyes were weird, one being blue, the other being green, and his hair was blond and relatively long. Kurt's eyes darted to his chest, seeing the toned muscles, and the fact that he was only wearing a loincloth. 

The man gave Kurt a curious glance. "Who's your leader, I wish to speak to them." He spoke, using perfect English, which surprised Kurt further. 

"Um... I can uh... I can take you to him." Kurt managed to say, his heart racing.

"That would be great." 

Kurt nodded and started typing on his wrist comm, calling Guude. 

"Hey guy." Guude says with a slight giggle. 

"Uh Guude... I uh... I need to see you." He spoke nervously.

"Why?" 

"I just do..." 

"I'm in town hall." 

"I'll meet you there." 

The call ended with a few beeps. 

"What is that thing?" The man asks, gesturing to the thing on Kurt's wrist.

"Its how we communicate." 

"I understand that, but what is it?" 

"It's called a wrist comm." 

The man raised his eyebrow, but didn't question him further. "Your leader?" 

"Oh, right." Kurt mumbles. "Follow me." 

He lead the man through the town, and into the town hall. 

"Who the hell is that?" Guude questioned. 

"I uh... I'm not sure.... He wanted to speak with you.... He came from the weird structure." 

Guude's eyes widened in surprise. "How?" 

The man cleared his throat. "Let me introduce myself first." He stated calmly. "I'm Zisteau. The structure you speak of, that's a portal, it allows people to travel from the nether to the overworld." 

"What's the nether?" Kurt asks curiously.

"Another dimension." 

"Woah.... Another dimension?" Kurt mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. "How is that even possible?" 

Zisteau gave Kurt a curious look, but focused on the southern sounding man before him. "Are you the leader, perhaps?" 

"Yes, I'm Guude." 

"I have been sent here by my tribe to study the overworld." 

"Study it?" 

"Yes. My home is very different from here, and we'd like to be able to understand this world better." 

"Well, Zisteau, how long do you plan on staying?" 

"As long as needed, though it probably won't be more than a week or two." 

"Well, our world is yours to roam, just don't be causing trouble."

"I can promise you I won't." 

Guude nodded. "If you'd like a tour, I'm sure Kurt would be happy to give you one. And I'll have Seth get an apartment set up for you."

Kurt's eyes shot to Guude, having been pulled from his thoughts. "I uh..." Was all he could manage to say.

Zisteau gave him another curious glance, not really understanding the mans behavior. "If he's willing to." 

"Of course he is! Now why don't you wait outside for him." Guude said encouragingly.

Zisteau nodded and headed for the door. 

"Why the hell did you say I'd do that?" Kurt questioned. 

"It'll be good for you. You're always in your own little world, you barely ever socialize." 

"I don't like socializing, you know It causes me anxiety." Kurt says, his lips pressing into a thin line. 

"Like I said, it'll be good for you." 

Kurt let out a deep breath. "Right."

"It's not like I'm forcing you to marry the guy, jeez, just asking ya to give him a tour." 

"Fine, fine, but you can't except me to actually try to be friends with him or anything." 

Guude rolls his eyes. "Just be nice and give him a tour." 

Kurt just sighs and leaves the building. Guude knew he had social anxiety. Guude didn't know what was good for him, obviously, because talking to strangers was definitely what was best for him. At least, he might get to learn more about Zisteau's home and his race, if it were indeed different from his own. At least there was a positive side to things. 

"Ready?" Kurt questioned hesitantly.

Zisteau nodded. "Yes, lead the way." 

Zisteau had an odd way of talking, Kurt realized. It was very formal, but maybe that was just how everyone where he lived talked. 

"So Kurt, can you tell me some about this world?" Zisteau questioned, catching the shy mans attention.

"Uh, sure." Kurt says nervously. "I'm assuming you have day and night cycles?" 

"No, actually, but I know of them." 

"Huh... Do you have a sky or a sun?" 

"No, we just have a netherrack ceiling." 

"Netherrack?" 

"Do you not have netherrack?" 

Kurt shook his head. "Never heard of it." 

Zisteau pulls something out of his inventory and placed it down. "This is netherrack." 

Kurt examined the block. It was various shades of red and brown. He took out his pick and mined it, finding it mined really quickly. "Huh, does this just make up the ceiling?" 

"No, it makes up almost hundred percent of the land. Though there is lakes of lava, gravel, and netherbricks, which I'm guessing you don't have." 

"We have gravel, but not netherbricks."

"Interesting." 

"Indeed." Kurt says, pondering these new blocks. "How much do you know about this world?"

"Not too much, only that you have day and night cycles, there's water, it's far cooler here, and your world is far more beautiful than mine." 

"You have a lot to learn then." 

"I do indeed." 

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the use of 'his word' as people had joked. He lead Zisteau through the town, showing him the different shops and buildings, trying his best to explain what everything was. It took them almost the rest of the day to do the tour, and with each minute Kurt was feeling more and more comfortable around Zisteau. 

"Kurt... What is that? Its... Beautiful." Zisteau says, stopping suddenly, his eyes wide in awe.

Kurt glanced at the sun, which had started setting, casting beautiful shades of colors across the sky, it was picture perfect, if Kurt were to be honest. "That's the sunset." 

"Wow, how is something so beautiful?" 

Kurt shrugs. "I dunno, it just is." He commented absentmindedly.

"You're not impressed by it?" 

"It happens every night, though it's better than usual." 

"We have nothing like this back home; just dull reds and browns." 

They stood there for a while, just watching the sunset, and watching the colors slowly fade to black. 

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Kurt questioned curiously. 

"Guude mentioned something about an apartment?" 

"Right, I'll take you there." 

Zisteau nods his thanks as they start walking again. They reach the apartments, Bling Towers shortly. 

"I think I can manage from here." Zisteau says.

"Alright." 

"Thank you for today Kurt, I appreciate it."

"It was no problem at all." Kurt replies.

"I'll see you around." 

"Yeah, see you around." 

Kurt headed from the building, walking towards his own home. He briefly glanced to the sky, seeing that it was cloudy, which was saddening, seeing as he wouldn't get to stargaze tonight. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he approached the observatory, seeing a silhouetted figure sitting on the steps.

"Hey Bdubs." Kurt says as he walks towards the steps. 

"Hey Kurt!" 

"Whatcha doing?" 

"Jus' thought I'd stop by to see my good pal Kurt!" 

"How much have you had to drink?" Kurt questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Only a bit." 

"How much is a bit?" 

"Oh I dunno, a beer or two, or five." 

Kurt just shakes his head, chuckling lightly. "Want some coffee?" He questioned, knowing that would help with the hangover.

"That would be much appreciated." 

He unlocks the door and allows Bdubs in. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a mug and brewed some coffee. He handed the mug to his drunk friend and sat on a chair. 

"Your gonna regret drinking tomorrow." 

"Eh, it'll be fine! A lil' bit of pain is worth the feelin' of being drunk." 

"Not like you'll remember it." 

"True." Bdubs lips fell into a thin line. "But who cares! Gotta live in the here and now, right?" Though his smile quickly returned.

Kurt just laughed amusedly at his overly ecstatic friend. 

"So how'd the thing go today? Heard bout' some Nether dweller, or that's what Guude said at least." 

"Nether dweller." Kurt chuckled, finding the phrase far funnier than it actually was. "I gave Zisteau a tour." 

"What's he like?" 

"Really cute." Kurt said, not even realizing what he'd said until it was too late.

"Oh?" Bdubs raised an eyebrow, sobering up slightly, if that were even possible. "Does the little far lander have a crush?" 

"No, I just think he's cute.... I think." 

"Ha! There's no deny it! You totally have a crush!" Bdubs says loudly.

"I do not!" Kurt protested, maybe a little too quickly.

"Are you gonna ask him out?" 

"No! I don't even like him like that." 

"Don't even deny it! Awww your blushing!" 

Kurt felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He didn't like Zisteau, definitely not in that way. Plus, he was from a different world and a relationship like that just wouldn't work, that's if he even liked Zisteau.

"I don't like him, for the last time." 

Bdubs just laughed and tipped back the mug, finishing off the delicious coffee. "Welp, I better be going, can't be keepin' ya up too late." Bdubs says as he stands on shaky legs.

"You sure you're okay walking home by yourself?" Kurt questioned worriedly.

"I'll be fine." He mumbles as he heads towards the door, stumbling slightly.

Kurt sighs and stands up, joining his drunken friend as he heads out the door. "I'll walk with you."

"What a gentleman!" 

Kurt just shakes his head, chuckling lightly. He walks quietly beside Bdubs, letting his mind wander, not really thinking about anything in particular. Eventually they make it to Bdubs house, which, in Kurt's opinion, was one of the best in the town. 

"You should totally ask this Zisteau guy out." Bdubs says offhandedly.

"No." 

"But why not?" 

"Because I don't like him, that's why." 

"But ya called him cute." 

"He is cute, okay?" 

"See! Ya do like him!" 

"Fine, maybe a little." Kurt admitted quietly.

"See! See!" Bdubs shouted.

"I'm very glad you won't remember this tomorrow." 

"I could remember!"

"I highly doubt it." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Bdubs." 

"Night Kurt!" 

Kurt walks back towards his house, his hands shoved in his pockets. So maybe, there was a slight possibility that he had a tiny crush on Zisteau, but it was something he could just ignore and pretend like it wasn't there. That would be easy, right? He hoped so. He got back home and changed into his comfy flannel pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. 

 

Kurt awoke the next morning feeling well rested and happy. He got up, stretching as he padded into the kitchen, starting up the coffee maker. The aroma was one he favored greatly. After it was ready, he poured himself a mug and headed to the living room. A knock sounded on the door, catching his attention. He headed to the door and opened it, not expecting who was waiting in the slightest.

"Oh, hey, Zisteau."

"Hello Kurt." He says calmly.

"Would like to come in?" 

"Sure." 

Kurt allowed Zisteau into the house and closed the door gently. He sips at his coffee before thinking to be a proper host. 

"Would you like some?" 

"What is it?" Zisteau asked curiously.

"Coffee... Do you not have it in the nether?" 

"No, but I'd love to try some." 

Kurt nodded and made his way into the kitchen and poured Zisteau a mug before heading back out to the living room and handing the mug to Zisteau.

"Careful, it's hot." 

Zisteau took an experimental sip, looking pleased. "This is really good." 

Kurt smiled and sat down on a chair. "It is indeed." 

That made Zisteau smile. "Do you make this often?" 

"Almost everyday." 

Kurt yawned tiredly, even though he felt wide awake. 

"Tired?" Zisteau questioned with an amused chuckle.

Kurt nodded briefly. The mention of being tired made him realize what he must look like. He was in his baggy pajamas and his hair was more than likely a mess, it made him blush slightly.

"Anyway." Kurt says, trying to bring the attention away from himself. "Why'd you stop by?" 

"Right, I thought you might like to help me with some stuff today." 

"Sure, whatcha got in mind?" 

"Oh, just some research." 

"As in?" He tried again with a quiet chuckle.

"How different our races are." 

Kurt gave him a questioning look. "What race are you?"

"The technical name is Netherling, but were much like humans. Same basic structure, same language, same habits, mostly at least." 

"I think I could help with that. 

"Great." 

Kurt finished off his coffee and sat it on the coffee table. "Let me go get around." 

"Alright." Zisteau nodded.

Kurt headed into his room, which he comically calls the mars bedroom. He finds a t-shirt and some jeans and quickly changed. He pulled on his red converse. He glanced into a mirror, fixing his really messy hair. He grabbed his 3D glasses as he made his way from his room. He slipped them on as he entered the living room.

"I'm ready if you are." Kurt says, looking much more composed than earlier.

"Yup." Zisteau says as he follows Kurt out the front door. 

"Why do you wear those glasses?" Zisteau asks after a while of walking in a comfortable silence.

Kurt shrugs. "I just do, I guess." 

"Odd." Zisteau comments offhandedly.

"What's odd is why you only wear a loincloth." Kurt comments, giving his friend a sidelong glance.

"It's really hot back home, plus this is what everyone wears." 

"Doesn't that get awkward, at all?" 

"Not really. I guess if you grew up around it, then it might not be so bad."

"Ok then." 

Yes, Kurt found it weird, but he couldn't complain too much, not when Zisteau had an unbelievably hot body, that thought made his cheeks quickly turn red, which he hoped Zisteau wouldn't notice.

"Is there anyway we can gather a group?" 

"...For?" 

"For my research." 

"I suppose we could. I could invite some of the guys over for a drink." 

"A drink...?" 

"As in alcohol. Do you not have that?" 

"No." 

"Then you haven't lived." 

Zisteau gives him a confused look.

"It's really good, trust me." 

"Alright, I trust you."

Kurt nodded, trying to ignore the feeling in his heart. They hadn't even known each other more than a day or two, but Zisteau trusted him. He shook off the feeling, or tried to, at the very least.

"I guess I'll invite some people over and get some drinks, though I suppose Pause could provide some." Kurt pondered aloud.

Zisteau just chuckled quietly.

Kurt felt the heat rising in his cheeks again as he realized he'd been talking to himself. He quickly types a message on his wrist comm, letting some people know to come over tonight for drinks, which would more than likely turn into a full fledged party, but that always happened.

"I hope you're prepared for this." Kurt commented blatantly.

"Huh?" 

"These people can get pretty crazy." 

Zisteau just gave him a look. "Ok?" 

"You'll see what I mean."

"Right." 

"Till then, what do you want to do?" Kurt questioned.

"I don't know, what is there to do?" 

"We could play video games or watch tv." 

"What are video games and tv?" 

Kurt just stared at the other in disbelief. "Do you guys do anything fun?" 

"Yeah, we play games and go swimming." 

"Swimming.... But you said nothing about having water." 

"We swim in the lava." 

"How... How is that possible?" 

"I guess that's one of the big differences between you and I. I'm resistant to most of any heat." 

"Intriguing." Kurt pondered. 

"So, video games?"

"Indeed." Kurt chuckled, leading the way back to his home.

 

After many hours of playing various video games, which may seem unhealthy, but neither cared, and lots of laughs and smiles, Kurt started to get around for the party. He got the multiple cases of beer that he had bought out and some scotch, for himself. Not long after, there was a knock on the door, signifying that the guests had started arriving. He wasn't inviting everyone, only his closest friends.

"Hey Bdubs." Kurt greeted.

"Yo Kurt!" Bdubs responded, a big smile on his face. "What's with the party?" 

"Zisteau wanted to meet the others and such." 

"Cool, cool." 

Kurt just laughed as Bdubs made his way over and grabbed a beer. Kurt greeted all of the guests before grabbing himself a glass of scotch.

"Hey, Zisteau, you can drink, you know that, right?" Kurt questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't know what any of that is." 

"The stuff in the cans is beer, and in the bottle is scotch." 

"Is that what you're drinking?" 

"Yup, would you like to try some?" 

Zisteau nodded. "Sure." 

Kurt poured him a glass and watched as he tried it. "Mmm this is good." 

That made Kurt laugh. "It is indeed. Feel free to have as much as you'd like." 

Kurt was suddenly being grabbed by his arm. "Kurt! My man! I need to talk to ya." Bdubs says, pulling Kurt away from Zisteau.

"What?" Kurt questioned once they were in a corner away from the rest of the people.

"He is a cutie." 

That made Kurt blush. "Uh... What-what's your point." 

"I remember last night mister space guy, I remember your confession."

"Oh god." Kurt muttered, hiding his face in his hands. 

"See! Ya do like him!" 

"I do.... I really do... And the more time I spend with him the more I want to be with him...." 

"Well, if ya really like him, then I'd make a move before Vechs does, because drunk Vechs is even more flirty than sober Vechs." 

Kurt spun around quickly, seeing Vechs talking to Zisteau animatedly, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Go already!" 

Kurt did just as he was told and walked over to Zisteau with confidence, until he heard Vechs.

"You know, your pretty good looking." Vechs slurred out, spilling his drink as he waved his arms wildly, seemingly loosing his balance. 

"Alright Vechs, lets get you home." Kurt said, grabbing the drunken man's arm.

"Aww but Kurt! I wanna flirt with Z!" 

Kurt just shakes his head and pulls Vechs away from Zisteau, who looked rather uncomfortable. 

"Hey, Beef, can you join me outside?" Kurt questions.

"Uh, sure."

Once they were outside, Kurt turned to Beef. "Can you get Vechs home, please?" 

"Is he causing trouble already?" 

"Yeah, he's making Zisteau feel uncomfortable."

"Alright, I'll get him home." 

"Thank you." 

Kurt makes his way back into the party, feeling much better without Vechs being there. He poured himself a glass of scotch and downed it quickly, loving the feel of all his insecurities slipping away. He eventually found Zisteau, talking with Pause off to the side. 

"Hey guys." Kurt spoke nervously as he approached.

"Hey!" Zisteau practically yelled, sounding overly dramatic, which was very unlike his usual self.

"How much have you had?" 

"A lot." Zisteau said with a laugh. "Probably too many, but oh well." 

Kurt just laughed and grabbed another drink for himself, knowing he'd regret it in the morning, but none of that matters now.

 

Everyone had left, except for Zisteau, who was laying with his head hanging off the couch, giggling over nothing. Kurt couldn't help but laugh too, for it was quite adorable. He couldn't help but look at Zisteau, seeing his muscular chest, his toned arms, his legs, which he could see much more of then usual, it was so close to showing too much, which Kurt didn't know if he minded, at all. His better judgment was gone, it had been since his fourth glass of scotch. 

"Zisteau?" He questioned.

"What?" Zisteau replied, his giggling ceasing.

"I like you." 

"I like you too! Your a great friend!"

Kurt felt his heart drop. He felt the tears already forming as he looked away from Zisteau. 

"I uh... I'm gonna go to bed. You can stay here if you want." Kurt spoke, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice as he made his way towards his room. 

Kurt closed the door to his room and collapsed on the bed in tears. He had taken Bdub's advice, and now, now he felt crushed. He wish he'd never said anything about it. His mind continued to wander as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

He awoke the next day, his head pounding and his heart aching. Of course he remembered, how could he forget something like that? He shoved all those feelings aside and got up and fixed his disheveled clothing from the day before and went into the living room, where he found Zisteau passed out on the couch. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Zisteau didn't like him back. But, he had to be a good friend, so he pushed the matter into the back of his thoughts and went into the kitchen to make some coffee and find some pain killers. 

He heard a groan from the living room and went to investigate. Zisteau was laying on the couch, clutching at his head. 

"You okay?" Kurt asked quietly, knowing being any louder would hurt both of their heads. 

Zisteau shook his head, his blue-green eyes full of fear. 

"It's okay, its just a hangover, it'll go away eventually."

"Hangover?" 

"Its what you get when you drink too much alcohol." 

"Oh..." 

"I'll get you some medicine then you can go back to sleep." 

Zisteau just nodded. Kurt grabbed some medicine and some water and gave it to Zisteau, who thanked him and fell back asleep not long after. Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee and sat on the porch. He took a drink of his coffee and looked out at the landscape before him. It was beautiful, their world, there was plenty of trees and bright green grass. Plenty of colorful flowers and animals. All this would usually cheer him up, but not today, not when the person he likes doesn't like him back.

He just sat there for the longest time, staring off into the distance , just allowing his mind to wander. He'd known Zisteau a total of four days, and he already liked him, a lot, there was no denying that. He'd never liked anyone before, not to the extent that he liked Zisteau, at least. He had known he was gay for a long time. He'd never been with a guy though, in anyway, except that one time he kissed Vechs, but he had been drunk and hadn't been thinking straight, or at all. 

He hadn't even realized how much time had passed until he glanced up at the sky, seeing that it was almost noon. He stood up and stretched, making his way back into the house. Zisteau was still asleep, he probably would be for a while. First hangovers are never fun. He made himself lunch and turned on Doctor Who, one of his favorite shows. Quite a few more hours had passed when Zisteau finally woke up. He looked to be feeling at least a little better.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked. 

"Better, thanks." 

Kurt just nodded and turned his attention back to the tv. 

"Is something wrong?" Zisteau asked, glancing at Kurt worriedly.

"No." 

"Okay?" Something seemed off to Zisteau, but he honestly wasn't sure what. "Did something happen last night, because I can't remember a thing?" 

"Besides you drinking a lot, not really." Kurt lied, definitely not wanting to talk about what really happened.

"What time is it?" 

"Almost seven." 

"Oh man, I must've slept all day." 

"Most of it, at least." 

It was quiet for a while, which made Kurt feel rather uncomfortable. "Are you hungry? I can uh... I can make us something." 

"That'd be nice, thanks." 

Kurt went into the kitchen and made a quick meal. It wasn't anything special, but it was something. He gave Zisteau a plate and a glass of sweet tea, which was one of his personal favorites.

"Thanks, what is this though?" 

"Its a ham sandwich, potato chips, and sweet tea." 

Zisteau started eating, looking content with the food. "This is way better then anything we have back home, which isn't much." 

"What do you have?" 

"Netherwart, mostly, its really bland in my opinion." 

"Doesn't sound appetizing." 

"It really isn't, makes me wanna stay here." Zisteau chuckles.

 _Then stay! Don't leave me!_ Kurt wanted to shout, but he bit his lip and nodded. 

"Seriously, are you okay?" 

"Yeah..." Was Kurt's reply, which was accompanied with a forced smile. 

After Kurt had finished eating, he stood up, giving Zisteau a brief glance. "I'm gonna go stargazing, wanna join me?" 

"What's stargazing?" 

"You lay and look at the stars." 

"Stars, what are they?" 

"Come on, I'll show you." Kurt says as he leads Zisteau up to the dome.

He laid down on the ground and patted the spot beside himself. Zisteau laid down too, and gasped a little. 

"Those are stars." Kurt spoke, pushing his glasses so they rested on top of his head, letting that insightful look become more prominent in his blue eyes as he gazed upon the stars he loved so much. "They are all balls of gas, each millions of miles away, and not one exactly the same as another."

"You know a lot about stars, I take it?" Zisteau questions, looking at Kurt with a small smile.

"Yeah, I've been studying them since I was really young. My dad used to take me out at night and he'd show me the constellations." 

"Constellations?" 

"If you look closely, certain stars connect to make pictures." Kurt put his arm up, tracing a pattern in the air. "There's Aquila, the eagle. Its very rudimentary, but you can tell the basic shape." 

Zisteau couldn't focus on the stars, no matter how beautiful they were, for he his eyes were glued to Kurt, watching him trace different constellation. He saw the look in his eyes, insightful, awe. He couldn't do this.

"Kurt. I need to tell you something." Zisteau says, catching Kurt's attention.

"What?" 

"I like you, a lot." 

Kurt froze, unsure what to do. "You-you do?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, I do, I just couldn't take pretending I didn't anymore. Especially when your acting so fucking adorable." 

Kurt's cheeks flamed red. "But last night... You-you said you didn't like me..." 

"I can't even remember what happened, but I obviously wasn't thinking straight. I just can't deny it anymore Kurt, I like you so much." 

"I-I like you too, Zisteau." Kurt says hesitantly.

Zisteau let out a deep breath. "I was so scared you wouldn't like me, that's why I didn't tell you sooner." 

"I was scared too, that's why I didn't tell you... Well... Until last night." 

"That's why you were upset! I'm so sorry." 

"No, its-its fine, I'm just glad that this all worked out..." 

"Me too Kurt, me too." 

"Can we... Uh... Take this slow?" Kurt asks nervously, not knowing what exactly Zisteau would want in a boyfriend.

"Of course." Zisteau says gently, his blue-green eyes portraying the same gentleness. 

It was quiet, for a while, though this time it wasn't uncomfortable. 

"Why don't we go on a date tomorrow." Zisteau says randomly.

"Uh... Yeah, sure." Kurt spoke nervously.

"But only if you're comfortable with it." 

"I would love to... I'm just really nervous, I've never actually been on a date, or in a relationship." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah... I'm just so... Shy... Its just hard for me to talk to people..." Kurt says, his voice uneven. "I've never found the courage to act on any feelings I've had...which really weren't any..." 

"Hey, give yourself some credit, you did tell me you liked me." 

"But I was drunk." 

"But you still did it, that's gotta be worth something." 

"Your not gonna let this go till I agree, are you?" 

"Nope, because you are far more amazing than you give yourself credit for." 

Kurt's cheeks quickly turn red. They hadn't even been together ten minutes and Zisteau already had him blushing and speechless. 

"Anyway." Zisteau says, that kind smile still on his face. "Tomorrow, I'll pick you up around one, and we'll go get some lunch or something." 

"Sounds good to me." 

"Well, it's getting late, I better being getting back to my apartment." 

"Alright, I'll walk you to the door." 

They both got up and walked side by side to the door. Kurt almost didn't want Zisteau to leave, though he knew he had to. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Zisteau says gently, that smile still present.

"Yeah, goodnight, Zisteau." 

"Goodnight Kurt." Zisteau says and kisses Kurt's cheek, causing Kurt's cheeks to turn a bright red. 

Kurt watched as Zisteau walked away. His heart was racing and his cheeks were a deep shade of red. He eventually moved away from the door and went down to his room. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. It made him nervous, but it also excited him. He hugged his pillow, feeling giddy, almost like a high schooler with a huge crush. He laid there for what felt like hours before he finally fell asleep.

 

The giddiness from the previous day stuck with him as he got around for the day. He wore a nice short sleeved dress shirt, jeans, and his red converse. He fixed his messy hair and brushed his teeth, making sure he looked absolutely perfect. After everything, he put on his 3D glasses, which completed the look. Sure, people found it weird, but he'd always worn them, and he'd continue to, no matter what. He made his way to the living room and sat down, though he just couldn't sit still, so he started pacing around the room. There was finally a knock on the door, which had his heart racing.

"Kurt, you look great." Zisteau says kindly.

Kurt couldn't help but just stare at Zisteau. He looked so weird, a good weird, in clothes. He wore a t-shirt, which was tight on him, and jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. 

"Wow... You uh... You look good too." 

Zisteau chuckled. "That's what Bdubs said too, when he lent me the clothes." 

"He knows?" 

"Yeah... Why, does that bug you?" 

"No, no, he'll just talk my ear off about it later." 

Zisteau just laugh. "You ready to go?" 

"Yeah." Kurt says with a smile.

They walk side by side through the small town. The weather was perfect, not too sunny, not too cloudy, not too cold, not too hot. There weren't many days like this, but Kurt was glad that today was one of them. 

"Where are we going?" Kurt questioned, seeing that they were walking away from the town.

"You'll see." Zisteau says, giving Kurt a brief glance.

They continued on in a comfortable silence. It wasn't long before they reached a small hill, where a blanket was set up, and a basket rested beside it. 

"I hope this is okay." Zisteau says, looking almost nervous.

"This is perfect." 

It really was, in Kurt's opinion. It was quiet and secluded, there wouldn't be anyone to bother them at all. After they had eaten, which the food had been spectacular, they sat next to each other, just talking.

"Is it weird, wearing actual clothes?" Kurt questioned curiously.

"Very, but its not uncomfortable." 

Kurt nodded. "I mean, you definitely look good in them.. But you also looked good without them..." He spoke nervously, his cheeks quickly turning red. 

"You blush a lot." Zisteau commented with a chuckle. "It's cute." 

That only made him blush more, which caused Zisteau to laugh. Kurt just shook his head, a smile quickly growing on his face. Kurt wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but he leaned against Zisteau, finding the contact soothing. Zisteau wrapped an around Kurt, tugging him closer. 

"You know, the other day when I said the sunset was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen?" 

Kurt nodded, slightly confused. "Yes?" 

"I was wrong." 

Kurt just gave him a confused look. 

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 

Kurt blushed again. "I-I." Was all he could manage to say. 

Zisteau chuckled and ran a his fingers through Kurt's hair absent mindedly. "You know, at first, I wasn't so sure about you. I found you odd, but the more and more time I spent with you, the more I was endured to you." 

"I was a nervous wreck when you came through the portal, but I was baffled by you... Your just so.... gorgeous." 

"I never thought I was, not really at least. Back home I'm definitely not the cutest one." 

"I don't know how there could be anyone cuter than you." 

"I feel the exact same about you." 

Zisteau smiled gently, the same smile he'd worn the night before. He trailed his fingers along Kurt's cheek, a loving look in his blue-green eyes. He put a hand on Kurt's chin and guided his lips to his own. The kiss was slow and hesitant, but that made it all the more alluring. Kurt's lips were far softer then he'd imagined, and he never wanted the kiss to end. But, eventually it did. His eyes opened slowly as he moved away from Kurt, who's face was bright red. His lips tingled, as he went to speak, but he couldn't find any words to describe how he felt. 

Kurt's heart swelled with joy, as he stared at Zisteau. He never would've imagined himself enjoying kissing someone so much, but god did he enjoy that, loved it even. Kurt couldn't help but laugh nevously.

"What's so funny?" Zisteau questioned curiously.

"I just... I never imaged myself kissing someone." 

"Ah, but Kurt, I kissed you." Zisteau teased, a sly smile on his face. 

"I can change that." Kurt says snarkily, moving in to kiss Zisteau. 

 

After a while, the two packed up the picnic stuff and started walking away from the small hill and back towards town. 

"Today was great, Zisteau." Kurt comments as they walk side by side.

"It was, and I'm glad you had a good time." 

Kurt just smiled and took a deep breath, loving the feeling of the sun shining down on him. His hand brushed Zisteau's, and Zisteau intertwined their fingers, giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze. Kurt returned the gesture, his smile growing wider. He didn't want the day to end, but he knew all too soon it would. They reached the observatory, and Kurt turned to Zisteau.

"Thank you for today Zisteau, really, I had a great time." 

"No need to thank me, I'm glad we got to do this." 

"Did you want to maybe hang out.... Or do you have to go?" Kurt spoke nervously, hoping Zisteau would stay. 

"I actually have to go, I've got some more research to do." 

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, I'm sorry, we can hang out tomorrow, okay?" 

"Okay." Kurt says with a smile. 

Zisteau leaned in and kissed Kurt, wrapping his arms around the thin man's waist, and tugging him closer. Eventually, Zisteau left, which saddened Kurt, but he knew soon enough he'd see his boyfriend again. 

"You guys sure are cute!" Bdubs says, startling Kurt. 

"Were you watching us?" 

"I just happened to coming over here and couldn't help but watch a bit." Bdubs chuckled. "But ya must tell me everything!" 

Kurt just laughed nervously and started telling Bdubs as much as he felt comfortable saying.

 

Many days passed, and Zisteau and Kurt spent as much time together as possible. Each hour they spent together, they closer and closer they grew. Kurt had never been happier in his life. 

"Where are we going?" Kurt questioned curiously as he walked with Zisteau, hand in hand.

"I found a nice little place the other day during some research and I wanted to show you." 

"Okay?" Kurt said with a laugh. 

Zisteau chuckled. "Were basically there." 

Zisteau lead him around a mountain and to a small pool of water, where wisps of steam rose from the surface. 

"A natural hot springs." Zisteau says triumphantly. "I thought we might like to relax." 

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "That sounds wonderful, but neither of us brought swim suits." 

Zisteau shook his head with a chuckle and stripped down, leaving his discarded clothes a little ways away. Kurt blushed and looked away. Zisteau merely chuckled and got into the hot water, instantly feeling more relaxed as he sat on the rocky edge that lined the wall.

"You gonna join me or are you just gonna stand there blushing?" Zisteau questioned with a laugh. 

That made Kurt blush even more, but he stripped down too. He felt very exposed, and it wasn't a comfortable feeling, but he got into the water too, which he couldn't deny felt amazing. Zisteau could tell Kurt felt uncomfortable, which he felt bad about, but he had just wanted to do something fun together. Zisteau opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Kurt kissing him. He kissed back quickly, unable to stop himself from smiling into the kiss. 

Kurt moved to sit on his lap, deepening the kiss as he tangled his fingers in Zisteau's blond hair. Zisteau had never seen this side of his boyfriend before, but he loved it. Kurt grinded against Zisteau, causing him to moan. Kurt smirked and trailed kisses down Zisteau's neck and sucked a bruise into his collarbone. His hands explored Zisteau's toned chest, kissing him deeply, swallowing any moans that just happened to escape the other. His body hummed with excitement. 

"What-what happened to taking this slow?" Zisteau asked breathlessy. 

"You gotta live in the here and now, right?" Kurt spoke, a fiery passion in his blue eyes.

"I guess you do." Zisteau says with a breathy laugh, feeling something deep inside of himself. He knew Kurt was right, he knew that this man, no matter how shy, how quiet, was the one for him, and he just had to live in the moment. 

 

A long while later, the two walked side by side, their hands held loosely, both having content smiles on their faces as they made their way back to the observatory. The wind blew lightly, slowly drying their hair, which was still wet from the hot spring. Kurt couldn't have been any happier, it just didn't seem possible. He had never loved anyone more than Zisteau, he had come to terms with that. He loved Zisteau. Sure, they hadn't been together that long, but he loved the man so much, it was almost illogical.

They reached the observatory just as the sun and finished setting. Kurt unlocked the door, and turned to Zisteau. "Stay?" He questioned quietly.

"Of course." Zisteau says with a gentle smile.

After Kurt had changed into his baggy pajamas, he curled up beside Zisteau on the bed. It felt so right, being in with Zisteau. It felt so right kissing him, and holding him close, among other things. Everything pertaining to Zisteau felt so right. He drifted off to sleep, his amazing boyfriend filling his dreams.

 

He awoke to sun shining through the windows brightly, his head on Zisteau's chest. He listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat, finding it soothing. He didn't want to get up now, or ever. This was relaxing; he felt so calm, so at peace. He never wanted this to end. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, instantly being overwhelmed by Zisteau scent, which was intoxicating. 

"Good morning." Zisteau says sleepily.

A small smile tugged at Kurt's lips as he opened his eyes and they meet Zisteau's. "Morning." 

"You look very happy." 

"I am." Kurt spoke softly playing with a peice of Zisteau's hair, which felt silky as always. "I'm just happy you're here." 

Zisteau smiled too. "I hate to kill the happy mood, but there's something important I wanted to discuss with you." 

Kurt's heart dropped at Zisteau's serious expression. He was sure his face had gotten paler as he sat up, feeling nervous and anxious. "What-what?" 

Zisteau smiled slightly. "Hey, no need to get all worked up." He says gently, twinning their fingers together. "I just wanted to bring up me going home." 

"Oh..." 

"I'm supposed to go home tonight." 

Tears quickly built up in Kurt's blue eyes, he couldn't even help the few that fell. 

Zisteau wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb. "But, I'm not leaving." 

"Your-your not?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Nope, not when I have all I need right here." He says gently, rubbing endless circles in the back of Kurt's soft hand. "I've been thinking about this for the past few days. I've realized that I like it here far much more than back home. I can finally be creative like I want, I can finally feel free and explore. And, most your here. I couldn't imagine just leaving you behind, not when I love you." 

Kurt froze. Those words. He'd been wanting to say them to Zisteau. And now, now he really knew Zisteau loved him too. "I love you too." 

"Plus, you gotta live in the here and now, right?" 

"Indeed." Kurt said with a laugh, though he couldn't keep back the tears. 

Kurt hugged Zisteau tightly, never wanting to let his boyfriend go. Zisteau wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt, nuzzling his neck affectionately. 

"You know, we'll eventually have to go to the nether together." 

"Together?" 

"Of course, you'll have to meet my parents eventually." 

Kurt laughed nervously, unable to manage anything else.

"Never said right this minute, but you know, eventually." Zisteau said with an amused laugh, as he played with Kurt's hair. 

"Lets not think about that now, lets just focus on the here and now." Kurt says as he pulls Zisteau closer, which seemed impossible.

"I can agree to that." Zisteau smiled and hugged Kurt tighter, savoring the first of many moments they'd share as they slowly fell for each other.


End file.
